Random Love
by Merry Beaker Fractale
Summary: El amor te llega cuando menos te lo esperas y con quien menos te los esperas, es eso precisamente lo que lo hace interesante. ¿Sera que a cupido le gusta tira flechas al azar? ¿Asi a lo random? Entra y lee sobre el gran enredo amoroso que se ah creado entre los personajes de Naruto (pésimo summary :/)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y yo los utilizo en este fic sin fines de lucro por mera entretension.**

La historia en cambio si me pertenece y cualquier uso de esta sin mi permiso sera considerado una falta a la ley de copyrighting. Tengo este fic tambien publicado en e imperio nippon.

* * *

_Capitulo I_

Era la quinta vez que apagaba ese aparato infernal. Agradecía el no haber tenido ningún martillo cercas pues juraría que ya abría destruido la mesa de noche. Bufo enojado, ya de otra no le quedabas más que de levantarse. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se tallo el ojo derecho soltando después un suspiro fastidiado. Si algo odiaba en la vida era el hecho de levantarse temprano. El sonar de su celular lo distrajo de su maldecir al mundo y a todo lo que lo habitaba. Alboroto sus rubios cabellos y estiro su mano para poder alcanzar el teléfono celular.

—¿Qué? —Dijo de mala gana y aun soñoliento.

—¡Naruto! ¿Sabes que hora es? —El rubio hecho un vistazo a la ventana que se encontraba de tras de él y se puso de pie. —Ya estamos en la hora del almuerzo, ¿Qué no piensas venir? —Camino hacia el closet y comenzó a buscar entre su ropa.

—La verdad no creo que tenga ya mucho caso ir Temari —Acomodo el teléfono en su oreja y frunció el seño. La escuela no era su lugar favorito y mucho menos si para ir tenias que levantarte temprano.

—Hoy tenemos el examen de Asuma y si no vienes seguro te reprueba —Le dijo la chica en un tono que emanaba mas preocupación que enojo.

—Da igual Tem, de igual forma me va a reprobar —Se encogió de hombros, después de todo lo que decía era verdad así que ya no tenia sentido ir a clases.

—Naruto… Tienes que venir o te juro que cuando te vea te muelo a golpes —Le dijo con un tono agresivo pero divertido. Ellos dos era mejores amigos desde hacia varios años por lo que ambos se conocían muy bien.

—Vale, ya voy —Sonrió. Al final Temari siempre obtenía lo que quería.

Termino la llamada y puso su móvil en la mesa. Vio con fastidio su uniforme y comenzó a cambiarse. La verdad es que le molestaba ir a la escuela solo por el echo de que levantarse temprano y hacer trabajo no era lo suyo. Lo único bueno que él le veía a la tortura diaria de ir era ver a sus amigos y jugar en el equipo de fut. El rubio amaba jugar fut bol, no por nada era el capitán del equipo de su escuela y el jugador estrella. Termino de vestirse, tomo sus cosas y salió de su cuarto. Vivía con su tío, bueno si a eso se le podía llamar vivir juntos pues su tío casi nunca llegaba a dormir y solía viajar mucho. Tomo las llaves de su auto y salió por la puerta principal. Hay estaba su precioso Porche amarillo. Una vez subió a este emprendió su viaje a la escuela.

Temari sabia que Naruto no era un gran fan de la escuela y mucho menos de levantarse temprano, pero, ya era la tercera vez en la semana que faltaba y eso la preocupaba aunque ella bien sabia que sus faltas no eran por falta de salud. Reviso por decima vez la hora en su celular y suspiro. Aun faltaban 25 minutos para que el receso terminara pero aun así su rubio amigo no aparecía por ningún lado.

—Hola Temari —La saludo una pelirosa que se acercaba a ella.

—Hola Sakura —Volvió a ver la entrada por quinta vez en busca de su amigo.

—¿Otra vez no vino Naruto? —Le pregunto con un ligero tono de decepción que paso desapercibido por la rubia —¿Estará bien?

—Si, solo es un perezoso —Rio.

—Saku estas aquí… Hola Temari —Hablo una pelirroja que se acercaba a ellas.

—¿Qué paso Karin? —La pelirosa se volteo hacia ella.

—Nada, es solo que te me perdiste. —Se cruzo de brazos y soltó unas pequeñas risas.

—Las niñas dinamita —hablo en tono gracioso un castaño que se aproximaba a ellas.

—Ese apodo me da una risa —Dijo Temari mientras se reía.

La pelirosa y la pelirroja rieron. La verdad es que a sus compañeros les encantaba ponerles apodos debido al color extravagante que tenían sus cabelleras. Ambas ya estaban acostumbradas pues llevaban una vida entera con ese color de cabello.

—¿Y que paso Kiba? —La pelirroja coloco sus manos en la cintura y dirigió su mirada al único varón que se encontraba entre ellas.

—Nada mi pelirroja ardiente —Hiso el intento de abrazarla pero esta lo aparto de un golpe.

—¡Te eh dicho que no me digas así! —Se acomodó sus gafas, que se habían movido por el reciente movimiento que había echo al golpear al castaño.

—Me van a matar —dijo al rubia al divertirse tanto con la escena que le habían proporcionado sus amigos.

—¿Y cual es el chiste de hoy? —Hablo el pelinegro que llegaba por detrás. Tomo asiento en la banca que se encontraba delante de una jardinera. —¿Las gemelas bomba? —Rio de lado y recibió una mirada asesina por parte de la pelirosa.

—Uno de los peores apodos —Suspiro la de lentes y volteo a ver a la ojiverde.

—No tanto como las arcoíris —Rio la de oves verdes junto a todos los presentes.

—Yo creo que los mejores son rojo dinamita y rosa pastel —Les dijo Temari mientras se paraba en medio de estas y las abrazaba.

—Claro no olvidemos a la rubia sexy —Dijo la pelirroja y la ojiverde asintió. Todos los presentes rieron.

Varios chicos que pasaban por hay le chiflaron a las tres chicas. El castaño levanto su mano y les enseño el dedo mediando. Las tres chicas rieron no solo porque los chicos les habían chiflado si no también por la reacción de su castaño amigo. El morocho, bueno el seguía sentado.

—Los niñitos de primero son tan inmaduros —Hablo Shikamaru con un tono fastidiado mientras veía como los chicos se hacían burlas entre si. Ellos sin duda eran un grupo de chicos populares, el más popular de la escuela se podría decir. El salón de 3B, donde estos se encontraban, era el más conocido de la escuela e inclusive en otras escuelas. Bueno después de todo hay se encontraban las gemelas "Dinamita", la Barbie, el genio perezoso, la estrella de fut y el can.

* * *

—¡Es la verdad Hinata! No sé que les ven a esas niñas. ¡Tan solo míralas! Tienen el cabello de colores extraños —Apunto con su dedo índice en dirección a el grupo de chicos que se encontraba a unos metros delante de ellos.

—Calma Ino-chan —Intento calmarla su ojiperla amiga.

—Mas bien será lo que no les podemos ver —Hablo un peliazul ignorando lo dicho por la ojiperla. Aparento una cámara con sus dedos y con esta fingió grabar a las tres chicas.

—¡Suigetsu! —le dijo enojada la de ojos perla y lo empujo levemente.

—Lo siento Hina-chan —Rio nervioso al sentir clavada la mirada de todos sus compañeros. Al pobre le había tocado un grupo de amigos algo amargados.

—Pero es verdad Ino no tienes por qué alterarte son solo chicas —Sonrió intentando calmar a su amiga que miraba con odio a aquel trio de chicas. Juraría que para esos momentos a alguna de ellas ya le habría taladrado el cráneo. La rubia suspiro fastidiada.

—Tienes razón, con enojarme no gano nada —se sentó y se cruzo de brazos sin dejar de ver con odio a ese grupo.

—¿Hicieron la tarea de Kurenai? —Intento cambiar de tema la castaña, mayormente para calmar a la rubia pues bien sabia que todos menos Suigetsu la habían echo.

—¡Demonio! —Maldijo Suigetsu —¿Era para hoy?

—Hmp claro —hablo por primera vez el pelinegro mientras sonreía de lado.

—¡Maldita sea esa vieja! —Grito el chico atrayendo la atención de varios chicos que se encontraban cercas.

—Suigetsu-kun deberías de tranquilizarte —hablo la ojiperla. —Yo te la paso vale —le sonrió y a los segundos sintió como era abrazada por este.

—¡Gracias Hinata por eso te amo! —Grito volviendo a atraer la atención de los presentes. La ojiperla se puso roja de la vergüenza. Si el chico era su mejor amigo y ya estaba acostumbrada a sus abrazos pero el ser abrazada en publico y especialmente a unos metros del chico que le gustaba, bueno eso la ponía nerviosa.

—Como eres gritón Suigetsu —Dijo molesto el castaño de ojos perla. Este sobo su cien pues el grito le había producido un dolor de cabeza.

—Y tu como eres amargado Neji —Rio la castaña tratando de defender al hiperactivo de su amigo.

—¿Me obligaron a no enojarme para después ustedes pelear? —Dijo Ino mientras soltaba un suspiro de fastidio por la situación.

* * *

Por fin había llegado a la escuela. Realmente le parecía fastidioso llegar a esa hora pero ya de otra no le había quedado. Él hubiera preferido quedarse en casa y dormirse para desvelarse en la noche, después de todo era viernes. Apenas bajo del coche noto que una que otra chica se lo comía con la mirada. Sonrió, la situación siempre le ocasionaba risa. Cuando llego al patio no le fue difícil encontrar a sus amigos, bueno después de todo sus amigos no podían pasar desapercibidos por nadie.

—Hola chicos —los saludo mientras llegaba por detrás de ellos. Todos al escuchar su voz desviaron su mirada hacia él.

—Súper temprano Naruto —le dijo sarcásticamente Kiba mientras se reía.

—Tan gracioso como siempre —rio el de ojos azules mientras chocaba su mano con la del castaño. —Es que me quede dormido —camino hacia el pelinegro y también choco su mano con la de este.

—Típico de ti Naruto —negó con la cabeza y se acomodó los lentes por quinta vez en el día.

—Me alegro de que hayas llegado Naruto —le sonrió la pelirosa mientras se sentaba a un lado de Temari.

—La verdad es que no quería pero me obligaron —cruzo sus brazos por detrás de su cuello y volteo a ver a la rubia.

—No puedes faltar tanto Naruto, si tus calificaciones bajan te sacan del equipo de fut y se acerca el campeonato —frunció levemente el seño y se cruzo de brazos sobre sus piernas.

El sonar de la campana dio por terminado el receso y la platica de estos. El rubio le agradeció a kami-sama por eso pues odiaba recibir sermones sobre la escuela ya para eso tenia a los maestros detrás de él. Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada.

—¿Nos toca Asuma? —pregunto Karin.

—Si, tenemos hoy su prueba —le contesto la de oves verdes que caminaba junto a ella.

—Agghh No estudie! —grito el castaño mientras se apretaba las mejillas con frustración.

—Tu nunca cariño —sonrió maliciosamente.

—Hay pero que linda —Kiba se le acerco a la pelirroja y la abrazo. —Por eso te amo tanto, por lo mucho que me apoyas.

—No hay mucho que agradecer solo digo la verdad —se lo quito de enzima y acomodo su uniforme y su cabello. A unos cuantos metros mas atrás venían el par de rubios.

—¿Estas bien —pregunto la rubia ya segura de que sus amigos no los escuchaban.

—Si —desvió su vista a cierto grupo de chicos que pasaba cercas de sus amigos. —¿Y tu —poso su mirada en ella.

—¿P-porque lo dices —un sonrojo muy poco visible se poso en sus mejillas haciéndola ver mas adorable de lo que era.

—Olvídalo —sonrió. —Vamos con los demás —camino y después de unos segundos fue secundado por su amiga.

* * *

La clase de Kurenai seguro no era menos aburrida que la de su esposo Asuma. Todos estaban callados, escuchando o al menos aparentando que lo hacían mientras Kurenai explicaba. La verdad es que a nadie, solo a los cerebritos le importaba lo que ella decía. ¿Y es que podía haber algo mas aburrido que eso Se podía ver claramente como algunos ya se encontraban dormidos en sus pupitres y unos otros que ya estaban apunto de acompañarlos.

—Chicos —llamo la atención de todos. —Tengo que ir por unas cosas a la dirección —volteo a ver el reloj de manecillas que se encontraba sobre la puerta. —Compórtense, Asuma esta en el aula de alado por lo que el vendrá a echarles un vistazo. Quiero que terminen el trabajo para revisarlo la próxima clase —tomo su bolso y salió del salón. Valla que no podrían estar mas felices en esa clase. Todos se levantaron y caminaron a con sus amigos para comenzar a platicar.

—Oigan chicos —llamo su atención la castaña. —Yuno, de la clase 2ª, va a hacer una fiesta este fin de semana y me invito a ustedes también… Al parecer esta enamorada de ti Sasuke —le dio un codazo en forma de burla.

—Hay Sasuke tu siempre con ese pegue de Resistol —rio el de colmillos. —Claro no se compara al del Namikase.

—Hmp —dijo el morocho mientras se volteaba.

—¿De donde la conoces? —hablo la rubia ignorando a sus compañeros.

—Es mi compañera del equipo de voleibol —se encogió de hombros. —Nos ha visto andar juntos y al parecer se enamoro del morocho aquí presente —apunto con la mirada a Sasuke.

—Es un milagro que no este de tonta detrás de uno de los 3 perros alfa —la rubia rodo los ojos. —La verdad no se porque tienen tanta popularidad.

—¿Acaso olvidas que todo son unos millonarios mal nacidos increíblemente atractivos? —arqueo una ceja. —Bueno yo lo digo por la chicas —cerro los ojos.

—¡Ellas son así de populares por perras! —los demás alumnos la voltearon a ver pero esta les lanzo una mirada asesina y todos continuaron en los suyo. —Son unas zorras que se acuestan con cualquiera —el Uchiha la volteo a ver feo pero esta no comprendió y continuo. —Si yo fuera igual de perra seria mas popular que ellas.

—¿Pero porque tanto odio a ellas? ¿Sera que te gustan? —dijo burlonamente el peliazul.

—¡Idiota! —le pego un golpe en la cabeza algo sonrojad. —¡Por supuesto que no! —se sentó en la banca y desvió la vista por la ventana. —Mi hermano esta enamorado de ella… De hecho todos sus amigos lo están. Siempre que van a la casa se la viven hablando de ella y de las cochinadas que le harían. La verdad me da asco. —los volteo a ver. —Y la verdad no sé que le ven si esta horrible.

—¿A tu hermano le gusta Sakura, Karin o Temari? —pregunto la castaña.

—Sakura —asintió. —Creo que las tres son amigas de ellos o algo así. La verdad no me interesa.

—Wow, es increíble la fama que tienen esas niñas —se recargo en la pared.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunto Suigetsu.

—Las veces en las que e ido a la universidad por lo de los deportes eh escuchado cantidad de comentarios de ellas tanto negativos como positivos. Claro los negativos por parte de las chicas que odian que un trio de niñas de prepa traigan a los de la universidad babeando. —dijo la castaña.

—¡Te digo que no sé que les ven! —alzo sus brazos con frustración.

—¿C-cuando es la fiesta? —hablo la ojiperla para calmar la tensión que se había formado entre ellos.

—Hoy en su casa, vive por donde nosotros. Nos juntamos en mi casa y de hay nos vamos ¿Les parece? —dijo TenTen.

—Si —dijeron todos.

—Cambiando de tema, ¿alguno le entendió al trabajo de Kurenai? Es que la verdad yo no entendí nada aparte de lo del nombre y la fecha —se rasco la nuca.

—Hay Suigetsu la verdad es que tu nunca entiendes nada mas aparte de eso —rio la castaña mientras sacaba sus apuntes. —Toma, puedes copiar mi trabajo —le paso el cuaderno.

—Gracias TenTen —le sonrió. —Tu siempre tan preocupada por mis calificaciones.

—Para eso son los amigos —sonrió. La entrada de Asuma provoco un silencio instantáneo por parte de todos los presentes.

—¿Cómo van en el trabajo? —se paro frente al escritorio y volteo a verlos. Todos se sentaron despistadamente y fingieron trabajar. Este al ver el vago intento de los alumnos por fingir trabajar.

* * *

La salida de Asuma alivio a todos, en especial a los que ya estaban artos del silencio perturbar que se había provocado por la presencia del profesor. Todos, como es costumbre, se fueron con sus amigos a platicar. Pero había un grupo especial que se sentaba en la parte de atrás del salón. Hay, sentados junto a la ventana, estaban la pelirosa sentada en la ultima banca junto a la ventana, la pelirroja que estaba sentada delante de ella, la rubia que estaba a un lado de la ojiverde, el castaño sentado frente a la pelirroja, el rubio junto a la rubia y por ultimo el morocho que se sentaba junto a la pelirosa.

—¿Y que piensan hacer este fin de semana? —pregunto el castaño mientras se volteaba a ver a sus compañeros.

—Pues eso depende, ¿en tu casa o en la mía? —le dijo la pelirroja mientras enrollaba su cabello en el dedo índice. El castaño le lanzo una cara picara mientras daba una mordida al aire.

—Pues si quieres aquí y ahora —se paro de su silla.

—Calmadito cachorrito —le dijo Karin mientras le hacia una seña con la mano para que se sentara. —Te digo que en la noche, no desesperes luego van a decir que andas bien urgido.

—Urgido ya estoy así que no te preocupes tu nada mas atiéndeme y todos contentos —sonrió burlonamente y la pelirroja junto con todos lo acompañaron en las risas.

—No pero ya enserio ¿que van o vamos a hacer? —hablo por primera vez la rubia.

—Pues podríamos ir de fiesta, tomar en mi casa, ir a misa, yo que se. Hay un mundo de opciones —sonrió la pelirroja y todos la voltearon a ver algo raro por su sugerencia sobre la iglesia.

—¿Tu en misa? O mejor dicho ¿nosotros en misa? —todos lo pensaron unos segundos y después se echaron a reír.

—Pues sobre las fiestas eh escuchado hablar de varias que van a hacer los de aquí de la escuela, claro ya nos invitaron a todas pero eso no quiere decir que vallan a estar buenas claro. —el moreno se encogió de hombros algo despreocupado.

—Lo de las fiestas lo podemos arreglar —todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el rubio. —Yo digo pongamos todas las opciones en papelitos y saquemos una al asar.

—Soluciones bien elaboradas verdad Naruto —se burlo la rubia.

—Fue lo que se me ocurrió —sonrió de lado y se encogió de hombros.

—Ya los estoy haciendo —hablo el castaño mientras escribía en papel. —También había pensado si la cosa en una fiesta se pone aburrida pues nos vamos a otra y si no pues a tomar a mi casa —sonrió y termino de escribir en el último papel.

—Muy buena idea cachorrito —la pelirroja mientras se le acercaba lentamente como para besarlo.

—Grrrr mi pelirroja —también comenzó a acercársele.

—Ya déjense de sus juegos —hablo la rubia interrumpiendo su juego. —Pero tu Saku ¿que opinas? No has dicho ni pio. ¿Te pasa algo? —todos voltearon a ver a la chica pues Temari tenia razón, Sakura no había hablado desde que iniciaron la conversación.

—Lo siento —sonrió. —Es que creo que mis padres van a venir y con eso de que casi nunca los veo siempre que vienen a la ciudad quieren que me quede con ellos. Pero si no vienen obvio que ya estoy apuntada.

—Esa es mi Saku —hablo al pelirroja.

—Bueno Shika haznos el favor mijillo —Kiba junto todos los papeles entre sus manos y se paro para dejar que Shikamaru escogiera uno. —Si vamos a una fea fue culpa de Shikamaru.

—Ya pues déjalo agarra uno —le dijo la rubia. El moreno tomo un papelito y lo abrió.

—Sora… ¿Quién es Sora? —Arqueo una ceja y dejo el papelito en la mesa.

—Una niña del 2B, sus padres no van a estar este fin y por lo visto la niña no perdió la oportunidad para hacer una fiesta —el castaño se encogió de hombros.

—Los jóvenes no pierden oportunidad para intentar hacerse populares. Si supieran que lo único que ganan es una cuenta vacía y una casa que limpiar —la pelirroja se rio y todos los demás los demás hicieron lo mismo.

—La verdad —sonrió la ojiverde.

Lo que faltaba de clases transcurrió rápido o lento para los que odiaban la escuela. Pero nada más satisfactorio en esta vida que el inicio del tan apreciado y añorado viernes. Todos salieron disparados en cuanto el timbre final sonó. Coches salían y entraban, mayormente salían. Todo era felicidad y emoción, ¿y es que quien no amaba los viernes?

—¿Traes coche o vienen por ti Saku? —pregunto el moreno que caminaba junto a ella.

—Misha viene por mi, me dio pereza traer mi coche —rio y el moreno sonrió de lado. —Nos vemos al rato para ver si llega o no mis papas.

—Si, yo voy en una o dos horas.

—Te espero pues —le dio un beso en la mejilla y camino hacia el coche negro que la esperaba en la entrada.

* * *

—Entonces ya estamos —hablo la castaña de chongos. —Nos vemos en mi casa a las 9 y de hay nos vamos a la de Yumi.

—Esta bien —hablo Ino. —Yo me voy más temprano para arreglarnos juntas, ¿esta bien?

—Claro —sonrió. —Tu también Hina.

—Si —sonrió. —Haya nos vemos —se despidió con la mano y camino hacia donde su primo ya se había ido.

—Bueno Ino yo también ya me voy yendo —la castaña se despidió de beso. —Hay te espero. —camino hacia su coche y se despidió con la mano mientras subía a este.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo II**_

El coche negro se estaciono frente a la gran entrada de la mansión. Majail, el chofer, bajo del auto y le abrió la puerta a la pelirosa. Esta bajo y le sonrió. Dirigió la vista a la gran entrada de caoba con cristales, las grandes ventanas que se encontraban a los lados y a los arboles que rodeaban a esta casa.

—¿Crees que vengan mis padres Misha? —camino hacia la entrada y este le abrió la puerta para que pasara primero. —Gracias —entro seguida por el.

—La verdad no se señorita —cerro la puerta y camino junto a la ojiverde en dirección a la cocina.

—Tanya ya llegue —se sentó en la barrita que se encontraba en la cocina. Una jovencita castaña de tez blanca de como 20 años entro a la cocina.

—Que bueno señorita —la señorita Masha esta en el cuarto de servicio lavando las sabanas —le sirvió un vaso con agua y se lo puso en la mesa. —¿Gusta algo de comer?

—Mmm no gracias —se tomo toda el agua y se paro. —Iré a mi habitación, si llega Shikamaru dígale que pase. —salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras para llegar a su cuarto.

Entro a su habitación. Todo estaba perfectamente recogido, como siempre. Las paredes eran de un color beige con flores de Sakura rosa bien distribuidas por estas. Había una pequeña salita cercas de la entrada. La cama estaba detrás de esta, era una cama algo grande y estaba unos cuantos centímetros elevada del suelo. Frente a la salita había una pantalla plana que adornaba esa pared. Alado derecho de la televisión se encontraba una puerta que daba al baño y al izquierdo otra puerta que daba hacia el closet. Frente a la puerta del otro lado de la habitación se encontraban las grandes ventanas que cubrían toda esa pared y tenían vista hacia el patio trasero de la casa.

La ojiverde camino hacia la cama y se tiro pesadamente. La verdad es que agradecía que fuera viernes pues ya estaba bien molida de la escuela. Clavo la vista en el techo y se perdió en sus pensamientos. Quería ver a sus padres pero también tenia ganas de salir con sus amigos, bueno la verdad es que lo hacia casi a diario pero aun así quería salir y si sus padres llegaban no podría hacerlo, al menos no tanto como lo hace cuando no están. Su nana Masha, era la persona mas buena del mundo, bueno la verdad es que ella adoraba a Sakura pues la había cuidado desde pequeña cuando no estaban sus padres. Alguien abrió la puerta y esta salió de sus pensamientos para ver quien era.

—Que perezosa eres —le dijo el moreno mientras caminaba hacia la cama. La pelirosa le lanzo un cojín pero este lo atrapo. —Buena puntería —dejo el cojín en la cama y se acostó a un lado de ella. —¿Si van a venir tus papas? —la volteo a ver pero esta ya tenia su vista clavada en el techo.

—No se —cerro los ojos. —No han llamado —volteo a verlo.

—¿Si vienen crees que te dejen ir? —la pelirosa volvió a clavar la vista en el techo. —Aun que ya sabes que puedo yo venir por ti, tu papa me adora —el sonrió y la pelirosa soltó una pequeña risa.

—Estas en lo cierto —lo volteo a ver. —, mi papa te adora.

—Y tu mama también —sonrió.

—Y Masha, Tanya, Misha, todos en esta casa te adoran —dijo algo burlonamente.

—Pero tu más —sonrió con mucho ego.

—Ufff si claro —se sentó en la cama. —, te amo que va.

—Ya lo sabia —ahora el fue quien clavo la vista en el techo. El sonar de un teléfono termino la conversación y la pelirosa contesto.

—Privent pap. (Hola papa)

—Nastya, kak pozhivayesh'? (Nastya, ¿Cómo estas?—dijo el hombre que se encontraba del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—Khorosho, kak naschet vas? (Bien, ¿y tu?) —se volvió a acostar a un lado de Shikamaru.

—Khorosho. My ne poydem, prishi rabotu. Pribyt' na sleduyushchey needle. (Bien. Surgio un problema, en el trabajo. Llegamos la próxima semana)

—Ok svidaniya (Ok adiós) —termino la llamada y puso el teléfono en la mesita.

—Sigue siendo extraño escucharte hablar Ruso —hablo el moreno. La pelirosa lo volteo a ver divertida.

—Soy mitad Rusa que esperabas —se rio levemente.

—Solo digo que es raro Nastya —sonrió.

—Esta bien —sonrió por lo dicho por su mejor amigo. —, no van a venir. Me dijo que venían la próxima semana así que me baño me arreglo y nos vamos a lo de Kiba.

—Esta bien.

—Puedes ver tv en lo que me baño —se comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de botones de su uniforme y camino hacia el baño. —Nada de porno que el recibo me llego bien caro el mes pasado —le hablo al ojiverde desde adentro del baño. Shikamaru sonrió por el chiste, tomo el control y encendió el televisor.

Ellos dos eran mejores amigos desde que se habían conocido en el sexto grado. La verdad es que la familia de ella lo quería mucho pues siempre había cuidado a Sakura, o al menos el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse. Por el otro lado la familia de el también adoraba a Sakura, aunque en un principio ambas familias pensaron que ellos tenían una relación. La de Sakura por esta parte, bueno su padre, no estuvo de acuerdo y tuvieron que explicarle que entre ellos solo había amistad. Cambio de canal. La verdad es que ellos seis eran un muy buen grupo de amigos, pero claro en este grupo había mejores amigos, mas sin embargo todos se llevaban excelente y solían contarse todo tipo de cosas aun que siempre están esas que solo le cuentas a tu mejor amigo.

* * *

Ambos chicos entraron por la puerta principal del lugar que ellos conocían como hogar. Caminaron hasta la cocina y se sentaron el la barrita que se encontraba frente a el refrigerador y la estufa. Segundos después apareció una joven que al parecer trabajaba hay.

—¿Justan algo de comer? —les pregunto mientras se paraba frente a ellos.

—Prepara algo —le dijo la castaña.

—¿Vas a salir hora TenTen? —le pregunto el chico pelinegro.

—Mas tarde —tomo el vaso de agua que la sirvienta le acababa de arrimar —¿Por qué? —arqueo una ceja y tomo agua.

—Es que voy a salir con los chicos y quería ver si —hizo una pausa.—¿Me prestas tu coche?

—Daichi —dejo el vaso en la barrita. —Si quieres te llevo, pero prestarte mi coche no.

—Vale, pero solo porque no quiero que el chofer me lleve —se encogió de hombros y se levanto de la silla. —Me llevas a las 8 a la casa de Dai —se despidió con la mano y camino hacia las escaleras para subir a su cuarto.

—¿Y Dai? —pregunto una pelinegra de ojos de ojos purpura, que de recién entraba.

—Se fue a su cuarto.

—¿Cómo les fue en la escuela? —tomo asiento una silla lejos de TenTen.

—Bien —le hiso señales con la mano a la sirvienta para que le sirviera mas agua. —Gracias.

—TenTen voy a estar fuera unas semanas por lo de la nueva colección de Mitsuko, vamos a viajar a Paris. Tu padre sigue en Estados Unidos por lo del combate pero llega en una semana. —TenTen tomo mas agua de su vaso. —Cuidas a Dai.

—Sabes que siempre lo hago mama —la volteo a ver con una sonrisa. La verdad es que no se parecía en nada a su mama. Ella era alta, blanca y muy hermosa. Mientras que ella era de estatura normal y algo tostada.

—Ya lo se cariño —sonrió. —Me voy a la agencia, nos vemos en la noche. —se paro de la silla.

—Hablando de la noche, voy a salir con mis amigos y creo que Dai también —volteo a verla esperando su respuesta.

—Esta bien —comenzó a caminar. —, se divierten —le sonrió y desapareció tras la puerta.

Después de unos minutos la sirvienta termino de hacer la comida y los dos chicos se sentaron en el comedor. Para ellos no era raro comer solos. Su madre era modelo asi que se la pasaba viajando de una pasarela a otra y su padre era una boxeador muy reconocido en el mundo por lo que viajaba también para asistir a peleas. Ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a estar solos, bueno se tenían uno al otro. TenTen era la mayor, ella se parecía mas a su papa, cabello castaño, aunque su padre y su madre tenia ojos color purpura ella los tenia cafés, sus padres y su hermano eran blancos ella estaba un poco tostada debido a los deportes. Daichi por otra parte tenia el cabello negro de su mama, la piel igual de blanca que su padre y madre, y sus ojos eran igual de cafés que los de su hermana.

—¿A dónde van a ir? —pregunto la de ojos cafés mientras se limpiaba la boca.

—Creo que iremos a ver una película —tomo de su vaso. —, aun no estamos seguros.

—Mmm, y ¿Quiénes van a ir?

—Daisuke, Hannabi, Yumi, Shige y yo.

—Te llevo como a las 7:30 ¿vale? Es que me había olvidado de que los chicos van a venir aquí y Hinata e Ino van a venir más temprano para arreglarnos. —tomo algo de comida con su tenedor y se la metió a la boca.

—Chicas —rodo los ojos.

—Si, si chicas —tomo agua. —Pero bien que quieres que te lleve.

—Si pudiera me iba yo solo pero ya sabes que papa me compra coche hasta los 16 —suspiro y comenzó a jugar con su comida. —¿Es que piensa que soy un niñito?

—No Dai papa no piensa eso —lo volteo a ver pero este no levantaba la vista de su plato. —Es solo que… —la interrumpió.

—¿Solo que que? A Ti te compro tu coche cuando tenias mi edad —frunció el seño. La castaña suspiro.

—Cuando venga hablo con el a ver que puedo hacer —la verdad es que no tenia ni caso discutir con el, no solo de cierta manera el tenia razón si no que el también era un terco.

—Esta bien —termino de comer y se levanto de la mesa. —Voy a arreglarme para que me lleves.

—Si —continúo comiendo y vio como su hermano desaparecía. El celular comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo. Lo saco y contesto —¿Qué paso Ino?

—Legamos a tu casa como a las 7 o 7:30 ¿vale? —hablo Ino del otro lado de la línea. La castaña volteo a ver el reloj, eran las seis y media.

—Vale, pero a las siete treinta tengo que llevar a Dai, va a salir con sus amigos y quiere que lo lleve —se levanto de la mesa. —Pero pueden llegar mas temprano por mi no es problema ya saben que esta es tu casa. —subió las escaleras.

—Esta bien hay llegamos en treinta pues, adiós —colgó. La castaña entro a su cuarto y cerro la puerta.

Su cuarto estaba pintado de blanco, excepto la pared donde estaba la cama, esa pared era de color negro y estaba decorada por varias flores blancas. Tenía un sillón corrido pegado a la ventana, una televisión frente a la cama, la puerta del baño estaba a un lado del televisor y dentro del año había dos puertas, una que daba al closet y otra que daba al gimnasio de la casa. La castaña entro a su closet y se cambio a una ropa más deportiva y entro al gym para entrenar un poco en lo que sus amigas llegaban.

* * *

—Mama esta noche voy a salir con mis amigos —le dijo la rubia a su madre que se encontraba en su estudio de modas.

—Esta bien Ino —volteo a verla. —Tengo algo para ti, lo puedes usar esta noche —se paro de su escritorio y fue a buscar un vestido strapless azul de brillantes. —Toma, lo diseñe pensando en ti —sonrió.

—Gracias mama esta divino —lo tomo y lo observo.

—Me alegra que te gustara —sonrió. La madre de Ino era igualita a ella, rubia, alta, blanca y con ojos azules. —Voy a estar unas semanas fuera cariño —la observo. —Mi nueva colección va a hacer debut en Paris por lo que me iré a quedar allá unas semanas.

—Esta bien mama —le sonrió. —Ya veras que esta colección va a ser todo un éxito igual que las anteriores.

—Gracias hija —se volvió a sentar en su escritorio. —Podrías decirle a tu hermano que venga, volvió a reprobar y quiero hablar con el —la rubia menor soltó una risa.

—No gastes tu tiempo mama el no tiene arreglo.

—¡Ino! No hables así de tu hermano —le frunció levemente el seño. —Dei puede ser un poco desordenado y despreocupado pero aun así es tu hermano.

—Si, si pues —salió del estudio. —, le aviso y me voy a la casa de TenTen.

—Gracias, te diviertes.

La rubia camino por los pasillos hasta que llego a esa puerta del cuarto de su hermano. Se paro hay por varios minutos, no quería hablarle. Su hermano podía llegar a ser tan enfadoso, se comportaba como un niño de seis años, o al menos eso pensaba su hermana. Todo lo que pensaba su hermana era totalmente opuesto a lo que pensaba toda la humanidad o al menos por los que lo conocían. La rubia toco la puerta tres veces.

—Deidara —volvió a tocar la puerta. —¡Ash, no me abras pues! —se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. La puerta se abrió.

—¿Qué quieres? —le dijo el rubio recargado en el marco de la puerta.

—Mama quiere hablar contigo, esta en su estudio —siguió caminando.

La rubia fue a recoger varias cosas a su cuarto, puso todo en una maleta y tomo las llaves de su coche. Manejaba un Corvet amarillo. Subió la maleta en el maletero y comenzó su camino hacia la casa de TenTen. Todos ellos vivían por los mismos rumbos por lo que no se tardaría más de 20 minutos en llegar a la casa de su amiga. A los minutos diviso la entrada de la casa de su amiga. Metió el coche y lo estaciono frente a la puerta. Bajo su maleta y toco la puerta.

—Hola —saludo a la sirvienta. —¿Esta TenTen?

—Si señorita Ino —se hizo a un lado. —, pase esta en su habitación.

—Gracias —entro y camino hacia la habitación de la castaña. Una vez frente a la puerta la abrió y entro con confianza. —¿TenTen?

—Ino ya llegaste —le dijo a castaña que salía del baño mientras se secaba el sudor con una toalla.

—Si —dejo su maleta y se fue a sentar al sillón. —Hinata llega en un rato más.

—Esta bien —dejo la toalla en el canasto de la ropa sucia. —Voy a llevar a mi hermano ya para poder comenzar a arreglarnos.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No —tomo las llaves de su coche. —, quédate por si llega Hinata —la rubia asintió. —Estas en tu casa. Ya vuelvo. —salió de su cuarto y camino hacia el de su hermano. Toco la puerta y a los segundos este abrió. —Vámonos.

—Esta bien deja agarro mi cel —entro un momento y volvió a salir.

Ambos chicos subieron al Porsche negro de la castaña. El viaje fue algo callado, solo hablaban de vez en cuando de cosas de hermanos o alguna que otra cosilla de la escuela. La de ojos chocolate detuvo el coche frente a una hermosa casa echa de piedra color beige.

—Aquí te dejo —el chico abrió la puerta. —Me hablas cuando quieras que venga por ti si no puedo le llamo al chofer ¿ok?

—Esta bien —el chico cerró la puerta del auto y se dirigió a tocar la puerta de la casa. La castaña espero a que le abrieran para volver a emprender el viaje. A los minutos volvió a su casa. Entro a su cuarto y encontró a sus dos amigas platicando.

—Hola TenTen —le sonrió la de ojos perla.

—Hola Hina —dejo las llaves en el tocador y se fue a sentar con ellas.

—¿Qué se piensan poner? —les pregunto la rubia algo emocionada.

—La verdad yo aun no se —se encogió de hombros.

—Yo traje esto —la ojiperla saco una falda pegada color morada y una blusa suelta color beige.

—Esta divino Hinata —la rubia tomo la ropa y la vio. —Yo traje este vestido —le devolvió la ropa a Hinata y saco su vestido de la maleta. —Es de la nueva colección de mi mama.

—Wow, no manches esta padrísimo —la castaña que se encontraba algo desparramada en la silla se incorporo inmediatamente al ver el vestido.

—Si Ino, tu mama es una gran diseñadora —le sonrió.

—Gracias —le sonrió de vuelta. —¿Y tu TenTen que piensas ponerte?

—La verdad es que no tengo ni idea —soltó un leve suspiro.

—Nosotras te ayudamos, ¿verdad Hinata? —la ojiperla asintió. —Vamos —se paro y jalo de la mano a sus amigas para que hiciera lo mismo. —, veamos en tu closet y de hay escogemos algo.

—Vale —dijeron las otras dos chicas. Las tres entraron al closet y comenzaron a buscar.

—Me gusta este short —hablo la rubia mientras sostenía un short abombado color negro.

—Me encanta —sonrió la pelinegra. —, creo que quedaría genial con esta camisa —les mostro una camisa de manga corta con rayas blancas y azules.

—Perfecto —la rubia se acercó a la ojiperla. —¿Qué te parece Ten?

—Esta bien —tomo la ropa y salió del closet. —Me voy a bañar, si quieren empiécense a arreglar ya salgo —dejo la ropa en una mesita del baño y comenzó a desvestirse. Las otras dos se salieron al cuarto.

—¿A que hora va a venir Neji? —la chica de ojos azules empezó a desvestirse.

—Mmm —también empezó a desvestirse. —, me dijo que iría con Sasuke. Cosas de chicos supongo. —tomo la falda y se la puso.

—Seguro —se comenzó a poner el vestido. —Mi madre me pregunto si no queríamos participar en la próxima campaña que va a lanzar aquí en Japón.

—¿Enserio? —se termino de vestir.

—Si —acomodo su vestido.

—Seria genial —le contesto emocionada. —Pero no se si mi papa me deje —puso una mueca de decepción.

—No te preocupes, aun falta. Mañana se va a Paris por lo que yo creo la próxima campaña será en unos meses. Tendrás tiempo para pedir permiso —sonrió.

—Esta bien —le sonrió.

* * *

El chico miraba televisión desde hacia varios minutos, para el parecían horas, y la pelirosa no se dignaba a salir del baño. Ya le había dado la vuelta a los canales por lo menos cinco veces. No había nada bueno como siempre. Ya estaba fastidiado de la tv pero su amiga no salía. Suspiro, de otra no le quedaba que ver cualquier programa. La pelirosa tenía una consola en su habitación pero él era muy perezoso como para levantarse y poner algún juego, prefería ver el estúpido programa de decoración que estaba viendo.

—¿Viendo tus programas Shikamaru? —hablo la pelirroja que de recién había entrado al cuarto.

—Si —no quito la vista de la pantalla. —Ya sabes que no me lo pierdo.

—Si ya me imagino —camino y se sentó en la cama junto al chico. —¿Y Sakura?

—Bañándose.

—Milagro —rio y el chico sonrió.

—¡Te escuche! —le grito la pelirosa que salía del baño en un short morado y una camisa de tirantes blanca. Su cabello seguía mojado y le escurrían una que otra gota.

—Es la verdad —se encogió de hombros el chicos. La pelirosa le lanzo la falda del uniforme que se encontraba hay tirada. —Pero no me habientes los calzones.

—Brincos dieras —tomo el cepillo que se encontraba en su tocador y se empezó a desenredar el cabello.

—Bueno dejen sus peleas de casadados para otro rato —los dos voltearon a ver a la pelirroja. —Vengo a decirles que al parecer la fiesta de la niña Sora se cancela —se paro de la cama. —Al parecer sus padres llegaron antes.

—¿Entonces que vamos a hacer? —la pelirosa siguió cepillándose el cabello.

—Kiba escogió otra fiesta —camino hacia la puerta. —de igual manera nos vemos en la casa de Kiba para irnos de hay —abrió la puerta. —Ya me voy a arreglarme nos vemos al rato —la pelirroja salió y cerro la puerta.

—Bueno la verdad da igual a donde vallamos mientras salgamos no me quejo —la pelirosa se encogió de hombros. Alguien toco la puerta —Pase —la sirvienta entro.

—Señorita Nastya, Masha me mando a preguntarles si querían algo de comer —se quedo hay en la puerta esperando la respuesta.

—Yo no gracias Tanya —le sonrió.

—¿Usted joven? —volteo a ver a Shikamaru que seguía acostado.

—Tampoco, gracias Tanya.

—Esta bien —hizo una leve reverencia y salió del cuarto.

—¿Shikamaru anorexias? —se burlo la ojiverde.

—Cómo que te empiezas a vestir, ¿no? —arqueo una ceja ignorando el comentario anterior de su amiga.

—Nah, la neta me voy a ir así —puso una cara de indiferencia y dejo el cepillo en el tocador. Se levanto de la sillita y camino hacia la cama.

—Por mi esta bien —fingió no prestarle atención y siguió cambiando de canal.

—Ya estas —camino hasta el closet y empezó a buscar ropa. Se quito la ropa y la dejo en el cesto de la ropa sucia. —¿Así te vas a ir tu? —le pregunto desde adentro del closet. Tomo una falda pegada roja y se la puso.

—Cuando acabes vamos a mi casa ¿si?

—Esta bien —tomo una camisa de tirantes negra y se la puso. Se fajo la blusa dejándola bien pegada al cuerpo. Tomo unos tacones negros, se los puso y salió del closet.

—¿No crees que va a estar frio? —le pregunto arqueando una ceja. La verdad es que solo lo decía por el hecho de que pensaba que lo que llevaba estaba algo descubierto.

—Te pareces a mi padre —la chica rodo los ojos y volvió a sentarse en su tocador. El pelinegro se sentó en la cama y clavo su vista en ella.

—Solo digo que deberías de utilizar algo mas… —la chica lo interrumpió.

—¿De monja? —arqueo una ceja. El teléfono de la pelirosa comenzó a vibrar en la mesa. —¿Hola?

—¿Ya estas lista?

—Ya casi —acomodo su cabello. —¿Y tu Tem?

—Si, ya voy a la casa de Kiba. Naruto ya esta allá.

—Aquí esta Shikamaru —lo volteo a ver. —Como en treinta les caemos por allá.

—Vale, yo les digo.

—Ok, bye. —colgó la llamada y dejo el celular. —Dijo Temari que básicamente nos apuremos.

—Pues mas bien tu —se levanto de la cama y se estiro.

—Ok deja acabo —termino de arreglar su cabello, lo dejaría suelto pues lo tenia lacio y largo. Se puso mascara y se pinto levemente los labios de un rosa palo. Se puso unos aretes, collar y pulseras rojas, gurdo sus cosas en una bolsa negra y se levanto. —Ya estoy —sonrió.

—Sigo pensando que necesitas una chamarra —volvió a observas por quinta vez como iba vestida.

—Ya vámonos —lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo hacia afuera del cuarto. Bajaron las escaleras y entraron a la cocina donde se encontraron a Tanya y a Masha. —Voy a salir nana —se paro frente a ellas aun agarrada de la mano de su amigo. La verdad es que eso era algo ya tan normal para ellos que ninguno podía pensar ya mal.

—Esta bien.

—Yo la traigo —hablo el pelinegro. —Y Tanya tráele una chamarra por favor.

—Hay ya vas a empezar —rodo los ojos. —No le agás caso Tanya ya nos vamos —volvió a jalar al chico fuera de la cocina. —Adiós —ambos salieron de la casa y caminaron hacia el Mustang GT del pelinegro. Este le abrió la puerta y ella subió.

—Sigo pensando que ocupas una chamarra —dijo el mientras cerraba su puerta y encendía el auto.

—Ya vámonos.

El coche comenzó su camino hacia la casa del pelinegro. Su casa no estaba muy lejos de la de la pelirosa, aun que la verdad la chica no tenia ni un vecino. La casa de la chica se encontraba al final de una privada ya colindando con el bosque. Mientras que el chico vivía mas dentro de la privada. La casa de Shikamaru tenia un diseño algo mas moderno, las paredes eran de un estilo rocoso color gris, era de dos plantas y tenia los techos mayormente planos. Estaciono el coche frente a la cochera, bajo y le abrió la puerta a su amiga.

—Vamos, me baño rápido y me cambio —espero a que la chica caminara delante de el y la siguió. A pesar de todo lo que el chico aparenta el era muy caballeroso, o al menos lo era con la mayoría. Abrió la puerta y dejo que ella entrara.

—Sakura que alegría tenerte por aquí —sonrió la mujer que se encontraba sentada en la sala.

—Señora —la pelirosa camino hacia ella y la saludo. —¿Cómo ah estado?

—Bien gracias. Siéntate —la pelirosa se sentó a un lado de ella.

—Me voy a bañar —las dos mujeres voltearon a ver como caminaba hacia su cuarto.

—¿Y tus padres como están?

—Bien gracias, vienen la próxima semana.

—Que bueno —tomo la taza que se encontraba en la mesa y bebió de tu té. —¿Gustas algo de tomar?

—No gracias —negó con la cabeza.

—¿Van a salir?

—Si, nos invitaron a una fiesta.

—Que bueno, espero se diviertan —sonrió. —Por cierto te vez hermosa Sakura, bueno tu siempre.

—Hay muchas gracias usted también —le sonrió.

—Vámonos —dijo el chico que llegaba a la sala ya cambiado. Llevaba una camiseta de manga larga color azul marino, unos jeans negros y zapatos del mismo.

—Fue un gusto platicar con usted —la pelirosa se paro junto con la madre del morocho.

—Espero vengas pronto, ya sabes que esta es tu casa —sonrió.

—Gracias, igualmente la mía —se despidió de beso y camino junto al chico. —Nos vemos.

—Adiós mama —el chico se despidió de beso de su madre. —No me esperes.

—No te preocupes hijo, ya hace tiempo no lo ago. —rio levemente. Ambos chicos rieron también y después emprendieron camino a la casa de su amigo.

El camino fue callado, una que otra palabra por parte de alguno de ellos. Había momentos en los que eso pasaba, esos momentos en los que al parecer no tienes nada que decir o simplemente disfrutas el silencio. De cualquier forma llegaron a su destino. Al llegar vieron los coches de sus amigos ya estacionados hay. El moreno estaciono su coche detrás del Mini rojo que pertenecía a Temari. Ambos chicos bajaron y tocaron la puerta esperando a que los atendieran.

—Buenas noches —saludo la sirvienta que abría la puerta. —Los jóvenes los esperan en la habitación del joven Kiba.

—Gracias —ambos chicos pasaron y caminaron hasta el cuarto de su amigo. Abrieron la puerta y dentro del cuarto se encontraron ya hay a todos sus amigos.

—Ya era hora —hablo Kiba que se encontraba sentado en un sillón individual.

—Se tardaron un buen —dijo el rubio que estaba entado en otro sillón en medio de la rubia y la pelirroja.

—Fue mi culpa tarde mucho en arreglarme —rio nerviosamente la chica mientras se sentaba en otro sillón con el moreno.

—Fue eso o les dieron ganas de jugar —el morocho sonrió de lado y la pelirosa fulmino con la irada a su amiga pelirroja.

—¿Entonces a que fiesta iremos? —pregunto la rubia ignorando totalmente lo que su amiga había dicho.

—Es la fiesta de una niña de 2, creo que se llama Yuki. La verdad no se —se encogió de hombros despreocupado.

—Vale pues vámonos —la pelirroja se paro y a los segundos sus amigos hicieron lo mismo.

El grupo de amigos salió de la casa y cada quien subió a su coche. Naruto subió a su Lamborghini Murciélago verde, Kiba a su Vandenbrink rojo, Karin se fue en su Lexus rojo, la rubia Temari en su Mini Cooper blanco y por ultimo Sakura y Shikamaru en el Mustang negro de este. El castaño tomo la iniciativa guiándolos a donde iba a ser la fiesta. Todos ellos vivían en una privada a las afueras de Tokyo. Los seis chicos llevaban siendo amigos desde ya varios años pero se habían vuelto más populares cuando ya entraron al grado superior. Muchos habían intentado entrar en ese círculo, pero debido a los años que llevaban conociéndose, era ya muy difícil que alguien a estas alturas se acoplara tan bien con ellos. Además sin contar el echo que había muchos, demasiados, que solo querían estar con ellos por su popularidad o por que querían algo a cambio. Los seis eran ricos, por no decir millonarios, y mucha gente llena de codicia los veía con cara de cajero automático. Los coches se detuvieron frente a una hermosa casa de dos plantas pintada de gris, tenía un patio principal amplio y adornado por verdes pastos y arboles. Todos bajaron y caminaron hacia la puerta.

* * *

Ya solo faltaba Suigetsu para que se pudieran ir a la fiesta. Y es que a su amigo se le hacia maña llegar siempre tarde, en especial cuando le decían que llegara puntual. El silencio reinaba la sala, nadie decía nada, o no querían decir nada. Se escuchaban pasar los segundos gracias al reloj de manecillas que se encontraba en una de las paredes. TenTen hizo una tota mental sobre quitarlo y poner mejor un cuadro, el sonido ya la estaba volviendo loca. Se llamo a si misma loca pues en esos momentos prefería los gritos de su hermano que ese tic tac infernal. La rubia soltó un suspiro frustrado, al parecer TenTen no era la única que estaba ya arta de esperar. Se escucho el timbre y todos voltearan ver como la sirvienta habría la puerta.

—Ya llegue —dijo el chico mientras entraba.

—Ya era hora —hablo la rubia mientras se paraba del sillón. —Vámonos.

—Lo siento —se rasco la nuca algo nervioso mientras reía. —Es que los amigos de mi hermano llegaron a la casa y querían que lo llevara al cine.

—La lata de tener hermanos menores —negó con la cabeza la castaña pues sabia bien por lo que su amigo pasaba.

—En especial cuando nuestros dos hermanos son amigos —dijo el peliazul. —¿O debería decir nuestros cuatro hermanos?

—¿Shige salió con ellos? —pregunto el Uchiha en un tono ligeramente enojado. Shige era la menor de los hermanos Uchiha y de cierta manera ellos eran algo protectores con ella, por no decir sobre protectores.

—Si —asintió con la cabeza. —, también iban Hannabi y una chica Yumi ¿Qué a que no saben de quien es hermana?

—¿De quien? —arqueo una ceja la rubia.

—Kiba Inosuka —todos lo voltearon a ver sorprendidos. —Pueden creer que la hermanita de uno de los perros alfa se junte con nuestros hermanos —soltó una risa. —Seguro no sabe quienes son sus amigos.

—O no le importa —dijo la rubia. —Y la verdad por estos momento a mi tampoco. Vámonos —camino hacia la puerta y salió. Todos los demás la siguieron a los minutos.

Ino subió a su Pontiac G6 amarillo, Sasuke a su Pagani negro, Suigetsu a su Porche anaranjado, TenTen su Porche negro y los Hyuga en el Mustang negro de Neji. Todos siguieron la castaña pues ella era la única que sabia donde la chica vivía. La castaña conocía a la chica gracias al equipo de voleibol en el que ambas participaban. La niña le había confesado su sentimientos hacia el Uchiha esperando que esta le ayudara con el. Iba a ser algo difícil pues no solo él era algo "especial" si no que también él ya estaba enamorado de una chica. Ella lo sabía pues ellos llevaban varios años siendo mejores amigos y el se lo había confesado hacia casi un año. De igual manera lo intentaría pues sabia que lo que la chica a la que quería pobremente ni si quiera sabia de su existencia. Llegaron a aquella casa de paredes grises y estacionaron los coches.

—Parece que la cosa se puso buena —dijo el peliazul mientras caminaba a la entrada con sus amigos. La verdad es que podía notar que la llama de la fiesta se había encendido. Ya había varios chicos borrachos tirados en el patio principal. —Tan temprano y estos ya bien mal.

—Primera fiesta de seguro —hablo el Hyuga mientras veía a los dos chicos ya apunto de desmayarse en el césped.

—Hmp entremos —el Uchiha abrió la puerta dejando ver a todos los que ya se encontraban adentro. La casa era amplia o al menos debió serlo cuando no estaba infestada de adolecentes. La música sonaba fuerte inundando todo el lugar.

—¡TenTen! —grito una chica de cabello corto hasta los hombros color negro, tenia ojos cafés y la piel apiñonada. Llevaba un vestido de chiffon color morado y unos zapatos no tan altos del mismo color. —Me alegra que vinieran —sonrió.

—Chicos ella es Yumi la chica de la que les hable —TenTen le dio un ligero codazo a su amigo Uchiha.

—Mucho gusto —le sonrió la Hyuga.

—Igualmente, pero pasen los llevare a la sala —la chica se hizo camino entre la multitud guiándolos a donde era la sala.

La imagen de la sala no era la mejor que pudieron a ver deseado en esos momentos. Hay sentados en los sillones rodeados por un montón de chicas y chicos se encontraban nada mas y nada menos que el grupo de 3B. Los chicos reían y tomaban tranquilamente mientras detrás y a los alrededores los chicos y chicas derramaban litro de saliva por ellos. La rubia mofo, ¿Quién los había invitado? Bueno hasta la pregunta sonó estúpida.

—Miren nada mas a quien nos encontramos —sonrió de lado el peliazul.

—¿Los invitaste? —pregunto la castaña a Yumi.

—Ehh, si —rio algo nerviosa. —Si quieren podemos ir a la sala de afuera hay esta el DJ.

—Por mi esta bien —se encogió de hombros y todos la siguieron. Salieron al patio trasero donde se encontraba una multitud no tan grande como la de adentro. Había un DJ en una orilla, una pequeña salita en la otra y varias masetas de flores decorando el lugar.

—Es muy bonita tu casa Yumi-san —le dijo amablemente la ojiperla mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

—Dime eso después de la fiesta —rio la chica al imaginarse el desastre que quedaría después de eso.

—Lo malo de las fiestas —la rubia se sentó y se cruzo de piernas.

—Hey Yumi quédate un rato —le dijo la castaña. Se recorrió un poco del sillón indicándole que se sentara justamente en medio de ella y de Sasuke. El Uchiha le lanzo una mirada algo amenazadora al reconocer el plan de la castaña.

—¿No hay problema?

—Para nada, tu siéntate con confianza —hablo el peliazul mientras sonreía pues el también había captado el plan de su amiga.

—Esta bien —algo sonrojada se sentó en medio de la castaña y el Uchiha. Y es que diantres si ese chico tenia algo.

—Voy por algo de tomar —se paro la rubia. —¿Vas Neji?

—Si —el Hyuga se paro y camino junto a la chica.

—Sasuke ¿Por qué no acompañas a Yumi por algo de tomar? —el moreno la volvió a ver con esa oscura mirada amenazadora. O que si se iba a vengar de ella después. La castaña le sonrió burlonamente.

—¿Quieres ir por algo de tomar? —suspiro. No tenia mas remedio que hacer lo que seguir con el plan en el que su amiga lo había metido.

—¿Enserio? Digo si —le sonrió sonrojada. Su sueño se le estaba volviendo realidad. Volteo a ver a la castaña agradeciéndole con la mirada. Ella le asintió. Ambos chicos volvieron a entrar a la casa perdiéndose entre la multitud.

—Eres mala TenTen —le sonrió maliciosamente el peliazul.

—No —se recargo. —, bueno solo poquito —rio junto con los que restaban de sus amigos.

La multitud podía llegar a ser algo sofocante y pasar era difícil sin contar la cantidad de cosas que los hombres te podían llegar a decir si eras mujer, en especial y ya llevaban un par de copas enzima. El Hyuga les lanzaba miradas que mataban a todos eso que se atrevían a decirle algo a su rubia amiga. Si el podía llegar a ser algo protector con ella y con su prima pero ambas chicas eran muy importantes para el. Una era familia y la otra era su mejor amiga.

Llegaron a la cocina, donde se estaban sirviendo los tragos, y se sentaron en la barra. La cocina no estaba tan llena a comparación del resto de la casa mas sin embargo hay se respiraba mas fuerte el aroma a alcohol.

—¿Cerveza? —pregunto su amigo mientras tomaba un par del refrigerador.

—Ya sabes —tomo la cerveza que su amigo le daba y la abrió. —Debimos de a ver ido mejor a un club.

—¿Lo dices por la fiesta o por ellos? —apunto con al mirada el grupo de chicos que se encontraban sentados en la sala. La cocina y la sala quedaban conectadas por lo que tenían una muy buena vista de sus "amigos".

—Neji —lo observo seriamente. —Tu ya sabes lo mucho que ellos me desagradan.

—Si quieres nos vamos —le dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

—No —tomo cerveza por igual. —, apenas llegamos y no quiero arruinarles la noche a los demás.

—Esta bien.

* * *

La chica ya llevaba rato platicándole al Uchiha historias en las cuales el ni siquiera le había puesto la mas mínima atención. Toda su atención estaba centrada en aquel grupo de chicos que se encontraba frente a el a solo unos metros de distancia. Es absurda la manera en la que alguien te puede gustar tanto aun pudiendo tener a quien quieras. Si él era un chico muy popular entre las chicas, a pesar de tener de competencia al Namikase. Y también estaba el hecho de que era considerado un don juan pues salía con las chicas, se acostaba con ellas y las dejaba. Más sin embargo siempre había estado esa chica a que no podía tener, esa chica prohibida. Tal vez eso era lo que le encantaba de ella, tal vez si la tuviera una noche en su cama dejaría de pensar tanto en ella. Pero la realidad era que no podía pues al parecer esta chica ni siquiera sabia de su existencia.

—¿Y tu que opinas Sasuke-sempai? —lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—¿De que? —debió su vista hacia la niña. La verdad es que ella era linda y seria fácil llevársela a la cama pero su amiga TenTen le había puesto bien en claro que no se opondría a que se llevara a cuanta mujer quisiera a la cama siempre y cuando ella no las conocieran personalmente.

—Sobre la temporada de natación —se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja algo nerviosa pues ahora tenia la vista del moreno clavada en ella.

—O me parece que será una buena temporada —le sonrió seductoramente. Si que había sacado los genes seductores de los Uchiha pues la chica ya había caído redondita ante el. Ahora si pudiera utilizar esas habilidades con la Haruno.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban el la fiesta? ¿Dos, tres horas? Ya había perdido la cuenta lo único que sabia es que ya estaba harta del acoso de los hombres. No podía pararse a por una bebida por que ellos ya le habían traído diez y de diferentes variedades para escoger. Si la verdad es que si llegaba a gustarle el hecho de que con solo mover un dedo ellos hicieran lo que ella quisiera, pero había un momento en lo que eso llegaba a ser sofocante. Acomodo su roja cabellera detrás de su hombro y soltó un suspiro fastidiado que no paso desapercibido por su pelirosa amiga.

—¿Ya te hartaste? —la observo.

—Si —volteo a ver a su castaño amigo que se encontraba rodeado por chicas y al parecer este lo disfrutaba. —, tan siquiera Kiba se divierte.

—Sakura ¿quieres algo más? —pregunto uno de los chicos de la multitud.

—¿Qué hay de ti Karin? —hablo otro de ellos.

—¿Y tu Temari? Estamos a sus órdenes.

—Hay Shika —lo abrazo. —, has que se vallan ¿si? —la pelirosa lo miro suplicante. Los chicos, la mayoría menores que ellos, eran bastante enfadosos. El pelinegro la abrazo y volteo a ver a los chicos.

—Ya dejen a mi novia en paz o juro que lo lamentaran —tomo de su vaso algo despreocupado mas aun así emanando cierta intimidación que provoco que los chicos se fueran.

—Y por eso los rumores —rio la rubia. —Menos mal no piensan eso de nosotros verdad Naruto —la rubia volteo y se encontró al rubio besándose con una chica castaña. —Olvídalo —suspiro frustrada. La pelirosa observo la escena e inmediatamente su cara de felicidad se torno en una de tristeza mas sin embargo lo disimulo rápidamente.

—Shikamaru fue el que lo dijo —rio. —Yo solo quería que los corriera.

—Te dije que usaran mas ropa —la miro algo enojado.

—Uuuu Shikamaru celoso entro en sesión —hablo el castaño que comenzaba poner atención a sus amigos.

—Hay Shika —rodo los ojos. —¿Ya vas a empezar?

—Si ya párenle ¿no? Aquí la que debería de estar recontra muerta de los celos soy yo —acomodo sus lentes y se cruzo de brazos.

—Ya te callo el veinte Kiba —se burlo el rubio al acabar de besar a aquella chica.

—Karin, cariño esto lo hablamos en la casa —Todos rieron. El ambiente entre ellos siempre era tan bueno, tan de confianza.

* * *

Maldecía una y otra vez en su interior. ¿Es que esa zorra no tenia suficiente? La ira se acumulaba en sus arterias, juraba que podría pararse y golpearla hasta la muerte, pero no lo aria, no se atrevía. ¿Y es que hacia cuanto tiempo le gustaba aquel chico? Pero ya lo había aceptado, el no tenia ojos para ella, en especial y a un lado de él estaba la zorra de la Haruno. Ella se preguntaba una y otra vez como es que había terminado enamorada de aquel idiota si bien sabía que nunca la tomaría encuentra. Si ella también era bonita, hermosa se podría decir, pero a una lado de la Haruno y sus amigas parecía que su encanto desaparecía y se convertía en una niña mas. Desvió la mirada de aquel grupo, ya no quería sufrir más.

—Vámonos afuera —el Hyuga la tomo de la mano y la jalo fuera de la casa. El sabia bien lo que ella sentía por el Nara y también sabia que su odio hacia la Haruno era de cierta mayormente por esa razón.

—Ya lo hacia secuestrados —rio Suigetsu al ver de regreso a sus amigos.

—¿No se encontraron a Sasuke y a Yumi? —pregunto la castaña.

—No —se sentó junto a la rubia.

—Solo espero no ande de caliente —respondió algo irritada pues odiaba que su amigo se llevara a cualquier chica a la cama.

—Hablando de calentura —Suigetsu desvió su vista a la ojiperla. —Hinata aun recuerdo con pasión aquella noche de ternura… —no pudo terminar pues recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte del Hyuga. —¡Aush! Eso dolió Neji —se sobo la cabeza.

—Eso te pasa por inapropiado —asintió la rubia.

—No chicos lo toman a mal —hablo la Hyuga sentándose a un lado de su amigo y sobándole la cabeza amablemente. —Es parte de una tarea que me encargo el profesor de poesía, Sui me estaba ayudando —lo volteo a ver. —Le pedí que de vez en cuando me recitara una parte de la poesía para ver si la recordaba completa, presento el lunes.

—En ese caso —hablo Neji. —, lo siento.

—Esta bien —sonrió. —, no te preocupes.

—La cosa aquí como que ya se esta muriendo —dijo la rubia mientras bostezaba. —¿Por qué no vamos a Pandora? —sugirió. Pandora era uno de los mejores clubs nocturnos de todo Tokyo y también uno de los mas exclusivos en donde solo entrabas si estabas en la lista VIP o por otros medios.

—Por mi esta bien —se encogió de hombros TenTen. —Busco a Sasuke y nos vamos —se paro del sillón y se adentro en la casa en busca de su amigo. Lo encontró con cara de aburrido sentado en un sillón frente a la sala. Al parecer no le prestaba ni el mas mínimo interés a Yumi, la verdad es que el lugar no la favorecía en nada. Desvió su vista de los de 3B y la clavo en su amigo. —Sasuke —este voltio. —, ya nos vamos.

—¿Tan pronto? —pregunto Yumi algo desilusionada.

—Si Yumi, estuvo muy divertido pero la verdad es que tenemos que llegar temprano a nuestras casa —mentira, ninguno de ellos tenia un horario que cumplir.

—Esta bien —sonrió algo triste. —¿Luego hablamos? —le pregunto esta vez al Uchiha. Su mirada demostraba ingenuidad e ilusión cosa que no paso desapercibida por ambos.

—Claro —le sonrió sensualmente provocando que esta solo soltara un suspiro aun mas ilusionada. El chico se paro y siguió a su amiga castaña.

—No deberías de ilusionar a una niña Sasuke —lo regaño.

—Hmp.

—Vámonos —dijo TenTen al llegar con sus amigos. Estos se pararon y todos entraron a la casa. Al pasar por la sala todos notaron algo diferente, ningún chico babeaba, ninguna chica grita, al parecer los del B ya se habían retirado.

—Nos vemos en Pandora —se despidió el peliazul mientras se subían a su coche y se iba. Los demás lo imitaron unos momentos después.

* * *

—La verdad es que estoy muerta —se estiro la pelirroja en el sofá.

—Te apoyo Karin —asintió la rubia. —Tanto acoso harta.

—Y esto nos recuerda por que siempre vamos a clubs o a fiestas mas privadas.

—Tienes razón Naruto —suspiro pelirroja. —Al parecer el único que se divirtió fue Kiba —lo medio fulmino con la mirada.

—Sigues celosa mi amor —se acercó para darle un abrazo pero esta lo aparto de un golpe. —Algo me dice que si —se sobo el golpe.

—Bueno chicos —Temari se paro de la cama del castaño. —ya me voy a la casa. Mi hermano me ah estado mandando mensajes y llamando una infinidad de veces.

—Kankuro activo su sentido de hermano protector —se burlo el rubio.

—Ya se —suspiro. —En fin, mañana quedamos en mi casa para meternos un rato a la alberca.

—Esta bien Tem —le sonrió la pelirosa.

—Bye —salió del cuarto.

—Yo también me voy yendo —hablo el rubio. —, nos vemos en lo de Temari mañana dattebayo —se despidió con la mano y al igual que la rubia unos segundos antes salió por la puerta.

—Saku ya vámonos a tu casa —le dijo el moreno a la ojiverde.

—Ehhhh picarones —ambos chicos, la pelirroja y el castaño, pusieron una cara picara.

—Pervertidos —la pelirosa bajo levemente la cabeza. —, no somos ustedes —les sonrio.

—Vale, vale nos vemos mañana —se rasco la nuca algo nervioso.

—Si —dijeron los otros dos mientras también se iban. El viaje de regreso no fue tan largo. Llegaron a la casa de esta y entraron algo sigilosos, ya eran las tres de la mañana y no era así como si su nana la regañara pero no quería levantarlos. Subieron las escaleras y entraron al cuarto de esta.

—Los tacones me están matando —se quito los zaparos y los dejo hay tirados acto seguido entro a su closet.

—Hoy no hicimos nada pero también ya estoy muerto —se tiro en la cama de esta.

—Tal vez fue por la clase de Gay-sensei —le hablo la pelirosa que salía del closet ya con su pijama puesta. La pijama consistía de un short azul y una camiseta de tirantes blanca. —, hoy se estaba algo "energético" —entro al baño.

—El siempre —se quito los zapatos y los aventó.

—Tal vez eso nos canso mas —distendió la cama.

—Si —al igual que ella distendió la cama y ambos se metieron bajo las cobijas. —Buenas noches Nastya —sonrió.

—Buenas noches Shika —le sonrió y apago luces.


End file.
